


Aloof

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent calendar 2014 day 21





	

To anyone outside of the Bunker, Cas would seem aloof. Ben would run up to him, all excited and things about a remote control car or new film he had just seen and Cas would reply in a completely flat voice. Dean would hug him and kiss him and he would seem completely awkward or unresponsive.

Yet Ben, Dean and Sam had learnt to read the angel.

When Ben ran up to him to tell him about that car or film, Cas's reply would be filled with emotion, even though the town was flat. When Dean kissed him he would respond, but not in public, as neither were too big on PDA when it wasn't messing with Sam, then both really loved it.

Sam, Dean and Ben all saw the emotion behind the stoic angel, even if no one else could. Cas smiled slightly, knowing they could.


End file.
